Believe in Magic
by CTR69
Summary: Sheldon uses his knowledge to become an illusionist and Penny wants to be his assistant. But one person has a problem with that... (The story follows the '100 Ways to Kill a Doctor' rules - Shenny and character death).


It was Howard, who introduced Sheldon into magic tricks, beginning with those card tricks he trolled him with.

It soon developed into one of Sheldon's obsessions. He felt the insatiable urge to learn more and more. To bring this ancient craft of illusion to perfection. The more he practiced and crafted, the more it looked like real magic to others.

Sheldon took it seriously and he became very good with it. Like all other things he was doing in life. He was a perfectionist by nature.

His knowledge of physics and cooperation with Howard produced some incredible magic tricks and illusions. Cards and rabbits soon became a joke for children. They made a few impressive youtube clips and people could not explain it. It was all discarded as CGI in the comments.

"They're not believing it, Sheldon. We have to go live with this." Howard suggested. It was the obvious next step. They were onto something.

Penny gladly took the offer to go shopping for his new uniform with him. He needed to look good on stage.

She was mesmerised when he came out of the cabin fully dressed. Shiny black pants and vest, with pure white shirt underneath. He was such a handsome gentleman.

Penny wanted in. She _had_ to be on the stage with him. She always loved magic tricks and hokus-pokus, ever since she was a child. She immediately suggested herself to be his assistant, because only then he will become a true magician.

"I will let you know, Penny. I would love to work with you, but Amy… Give me a couple of days." Sheldon did not want to give her false hopes.

He needed to get Amy's approval. She was a tough negotiator and Sheldon was getting fed up with her constant demands as his girlfriend. All he wanted in return was her approval. He has forced to do things he wasn't comfortable with, but thinking about Penny kept him sane. Most of the time.

* * *

She was so happy, when he finally delivered her the good news a few weeks later.

"Oh, Sheldon, thank you!" Penny jumped up and kissed his cheek in excitement. "Don't go anywhere, you'll love my outfit."

He was not disappointed. She walked in 20 minutes later, wearing the most slutty set of clothes he had even seen on her. She was always hanging around in her skimpy tank-tops and shorts, but never in something like this. He slowly took her in, from toes to head.

Knee-high, black leather boots with four-inch heels. Black, skin-tight micro shorts, which barely reached over her hips and ass. Short white shirt with top buttons undone, barely covering her belly. A beautiful black jacket, with longer backside, which flowed down to her knees like a cape. A pair of silky white gloves. And a shiny black tophat to bring it all together. She was stunning.

"Wow, you look amazing, Penny. Will you be feeling comfortable wearing this in front of the audience?"

"Being a magician's assistant was my childhood dream. Thank you for this opportunity." She walked slowly to him, still a little short on being eye-to-eye to him.

"I could never wear these when I was dating Leonard. I felt so awkward being taller than him. But you make me feel perfect." She hugged him and Sheldon couldn't help but to reach over her sexy curves and have a feel of her. She gently moaned in his grasp, just before he kissed her lips.

Blushed and confused, she parted him. She wasn't expecting that from him.

"Ahem... So, what's our next trick?"

"Come with me." He took her hand and guided her to his workshop. Penny had no idea what the device in the middle was or how it works, but she was impressed. It was the size of a coffee table, with a basketball-sized metallic sphere in the center. Various components connected to it, were positioned around it completely symmetrically. The simplistic design and construction made it look like a piece of art.

"It's… Beautiful. Wow..." She slid her hands over the metallic construction, knowing how complicated must have been to create it.

"I'm so proud of you, Sheldon. It's _perfect_." She put her palms on each side of his head and kissed his lips again. "My beautiful mind… Show it to me."

"Simply put, it's like a local gravity manipulator. We'll reveal it on our next show. They'll love it. " he explained her the device in detail, never underestimating her.

"You did all this, just to be with me?"

"Yes." He put it simply, looking into her eyes.

"Oh… It's so romantic..." Penny felt so touched, it brought tears into her eyes.

* * *

Their viral campaign with Penny as a pin up girl was a complete success. The local hall, where they performed, was packed. Sheldon and Penny worked flawlessly together throughout the evening. They showed the crowd all kinds of classic tricks, updated with Sheldon's knowledge of physics and Penny eye candy. It was a refreshing killer combo. Audience applauded their every successfully executed trick. The night was approaching the finale.

"And now, for the final, a classic. Updated for the 21st century. Penny, if you may?"

Penny rolled the metallic box onto the precise position on the stage. Everyone knew this one. Sawing a woman on half and then turning her around. But Sheldon always had an ace up his sleeve. They could not wait to see, what kind of spin he will put onto this one.

The audience was drooling over sexy Penny, when she presented the empty box to them. But Sheldon always considered her as an equal partner, not just a decoration. With his training, she became just as skilled in performing illusions, as he was. Far from being just a pretty face, she had _it_ in her all this time.

The box was fully enclosed down to the floor and had two distinct slits between the three compartments, to where the blades would be inserted. It had one bigger hole for the neck and two smaller for the legs on each side.

"For my next magic trick, I'm gonna make my girlfriend _disappear_." He said in a mysterious tone. "Amy, please come on stage!" Applause filled the room. Amy proudly got up from the first row and took Sheldon's hand. She loved it when he called her his girlfriend in front of the large audience. She got jealous at times, when he was performing with Penny, but he always managed to calm her down that it's all just business.

Amy laid into the opened box. Sheldon and Penny then closed the sides, with only her feet and head left exposed.

Everything was set for the grand finale. Drums rolled and Penny pressed the button. The machine below the stage powered up. Suddenly, the box collapsed together in an instant and a tiny remain fell to the floor. Amy was crushed almost to a singularity, like being put under an immense pressure of a miniature black hole. The metal box with her inside, was instantly reduced to a size of a pea. Sheldon reached to the floor and picked it up.

"Ta-daa! She's... _gone_!" He proudly showed a tiny metallic marble to the shocked audience.

Women screams soon filled the hall and people rushed in panic to the exit doors.

"Thank you all for coming, we hope you enjoyed the show!" He took Penny's hand. They proudly bowed to the fleeing and screaming audience.

"You were great tonight, Sheldon." She leaned in for a good-night kiss.

"As were you, Penny. I could not do this without you."

Among the chaos of rushing and fleeing crowds, the stage remained peaceful, almost tranquilent place. They ignored the noise and just be there for each other as the spotlights turned dark. Ambient lightning on the stage provided the perfect romantic glow.

"Where to, my love?" Sheldon held her close, directly under the large ring.

"Sweetie, you can take me anywhere you like." Penny embraced him.

With a push of a button on his wand, they beamed from the stage, into his bedroom. Personal teleportation was no longer science fiction.

 **THE END**


End file.
